


Recreational Use

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Consensual Physical Abuse, Hotel Staff Member Sollux, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Recreational Drug Use, Rich Eridan, Script Format, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sollux and Eridan don't have a relationship. It wasn't meant to be one. Sollux nicks and scratches the rich kid and in turn he gets a few fancy dinners and his bills are paid. It's not that Sollux is into causing him pain. He knows it's wrong, he knows it's always been wrong and that's because pain is something Sollux has way too much experience with. He knows pain and pain sucks, but.He can't help but feel like Eridan's pain is different.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Recreational Use

**Author's Note:**

> This has a decent word length sp it seems fair I warn you that its unbeta'd

OVER BLACK SCREEN

>We hear the HISS of a RUNNING STREAM A burst of a child's, sudden LAUGHTER. One then another.

  
CUT TO:

>Two children are standing in a clear sparkling creek, their CLOTHES drenched. One has bright red BLOOD pouring from their mouth, the other is searching through the CREEK.

SOLLUX

Ngggaaaahhhh

MITUNA

Found the second one

>The elder of the two pulls out a single IVORY pebble. Smiling at the other.

SOLLUX

Lucky thot. You won't get the next one

>Sollux moves to grab HIS DISCARDED BAR OF WOOD. He angles it like a baseball bat. Mituna MIRRORS his actions.

FADE IN:

**SOLLUX CAPTOR'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

>It's a dark unlit dirty apartment. The only source of light is the flickering white of the TV behind the camera The small coffee table is COVERED IN TAKEWAY CONTAINERS AND MISCELLANEOUS TYPED OUT PAGES OF NUMBER SEQUENCES. There's pair of bare feet propped on the table. There's a murmur of MUFFLED VOICES in one of the unseen rooms of the apartment. SOLLUX (owner of the bare feet) seems to be ignoring them, his feet on the other hand move along to the beat of the conversation. There's a knock at the door.

SOLLUX

  
(shouting) Thut up and get the door! (he waits a single beat) Get the fucking door... Hey! The door... HEY!

>There's no change in the murmuring voices. Sollux THROWS himself of the couch and marches to the door behind the couch he sat. He still has the blunt between the fingers of his LEFT hand when he uses his RIGHT to swing the door open. The ORANGE/YELLOW light of the hallway slices into the SILVER BLUE of the apartment. Under the halo of light stands a well dressed ERIDAN Ampora. He's dressed in a sharp charcoal suit with a long slim tie and a LARGE COAT over it. 

SOLLUX

  
(irritated) The fuck do you want?

>Eridan eyes Sollux. Unlike him, he's dressed in his work attire of cheap black slacks and a dirtied cotton dress shirt. His SHIRT'S UNBUTTONED, the zip to his PANTS OPEN with the waist of the clothing barely holding onto his hips. Sollux blows a puff of smoke through his missing front teeth, into Eridan's face. Sollux then leans against the frame of the still open door

SOLLUX

What the hell do you want.

  
ERIDAN

  
I have to take you out to dinner tonight.

SOLLUX

  
Can't. I have a wife and kidth.

>Eridan rolls his eyes but he still shifts to a more rigid STANCE at the rebuke.

ERIDAN

  
You look disgusting.

>Sollux brings the WEED to his lips and the only response is the crinkle of the burning EDGE being drawn to life

ERIDAN

  
(clears his throat) Please.

>Sollux's smile widens to an amused sneer and he pushes himself off the FRAME

SOLLUX

  
I'll go get drethed

>Eridan tries to step through the door. Sollux MOVES his arm across the door, stopping him at the threshold. Eridan standing in the abandoned hallway, facing a door that's PROMPTLY SHUT IN HIS FACE. His stunned gaze doesn't leave the door.

CUT TO:

**INSIDE THE BENTLEY - NIGHT**

>Sollux and Eridan are in the backseat. The entire scene is SOMBRE and dark with the only light the sweeping BLADES of white from the passing OVERHEAD street lamps. The SCREEN between the driver and them is up. Sollux is staring ahead, finishing the last of his SCOTCH. Eridan is looking outside his dark tinted window but his eyes yes seem unfocused and off

  
SOLLUX

  
Got an email from thchool today. They're thaying my account thtill not been paid. Care to explain.

>Eridan only spares a PASSING GLANCE at his partner before he looks out the window again. This TIME he looks more focused. He toys with the cold band of his wedding ring.

ERIDAN

  
I'll pay it next w-week.

SOLLUX

  
I think you're confuthed about the nature of our relationthip. I'm don't need athk you to pay my billth.   
(sollux sneaks a hand around eridan's throat, pushing his thumb down at the base of eridan's windpipe)The thame way you don't need to beg me to do what I do to you.

  
>Eridan's breathing begins to falter. Sollux's thumb seem to be digging in so deep that it begins to bruise. Eridan makes no ATEMPT to grap at his hand, only clutching at the leather seats. Eridan draws in a wheezing breath. He looks like he's about to say something and decides against it. With a final evil smirk Sollux let's go. Eridan begins SPUTTERING and COUGHING.

DRIVER

  
(over the sound of the screen) Mr Ampora. Is everything okay back there?

ERIDAN

  
(gasping)Ye-yes. Everything is fii. Everything's fine

>The screen begins to lower

ERIDAN

No! No. There's no need for you to check up on me, I'm fine. Please.

>Sollux smiles, the need for a second drink is already a distant memory.

  
CUT TO:

**INSIDE THE AMPORA MANSION KITCHEN - MORNING**

>The kitchen is quite. Sollux leaves his still burning cigarette on the silver steel of the kitchen counter. And disappears behind a wall He and Karkat are always the first ones on. The flicker of the white fluorescent lights and white tile are the only illumination. Theres no windows. There's the sound of the black kitchen doors opening and closing. Sollux comes up dressed in a black apron

ERIDAN

  
You're here? W-when...

SOLLUX

  
I work here. Thomething to fucking do with being the only guy in here competent enough to make decent thushi

ERIDAN

  
Uhm. Sure. W-well. I hope you're not expecting a thank you from me for last night. You've basically had me paying all your bills and buying you trashy useless gadgets. Attending the rehearsal dinner w-was expected from you(eridan folds his arms)

>A moment passes

ERIDAN

  
(glaring) Are you really going to make me ask?

SOLLUX

  
(confused) What?

>Eridan eyes the cigarette on the counter

SOLLUX

  
(let's out a soft chuckle) Wow...

  
>Sollux picks up the burning stick and flicks off the dead ash. Drawing it back to life. He stands, eyes a hair's breath from being level with Eridan's. He notices Eridan draw in an expected breath. Immediately he begins to slowly unbotton Eridans shirt, stopping on the third. Sollux looks Eridan in the eye one last time before he sinks in the still burning cigarette into Eridan's chest.

ERIDAN

  
Ngah!

>Besides the small sound Eridan doesn't say anything. Choosing to sink his nails into the palm of his hands. Two seconds pass, Sollux lifts up the cigarette, revealing another set of burn wounds down Eridan's chest aligned to the buttons of his shirt. With a content smile, Sollux tosses the cigarette into the trash, not staying to see Eridan button up his shirt.

CUT TO:

**SOLLUX CAPTOR'S APARTMENT - MIDDAY**

  
>Sollux stares at the bowl shoved in front of him.

SOLLUX

  
What'th thith

KARKAT

  
Breakfast. Eat it and take your meds. 

SOLLUX

  
I already took them

KARKAT

  
Don't make me do this too you. I'm already in a fucking sour mood over everything else in my life and your bullshit 'baby me attitude' isn't worth ruining my fucking morning over. Eat

SOLLUX

  
I didn't ask you to be my keeper

KARKAT

  
Then stop acting like you need one. You've been doing nothing but shit for the past year- if you don't smell like weed or douchey alcohol you're probably stealing from the fucking fish prince of Bel-air. It's been a year. You have to learn that the accident-

>Sollux immediately jumps up from the couching marching into his bedroom

KARKAT

  
I wasn't done talking!

>Sollux slams the door.

CUT TO:

**A PARK - LATE AFTERNOON**

>Sollux is sitting on a BENCH, in the shade of the trees. It's the deserted part of the park where teenagers come to DRINK and smoke. The sky is alight in bright oranges and reds with the blue of the night creeping in

_FLASHBACK_

>Sollux and his GRIEVING FATHER sit in the hospital waiting room. SOLLUX is still dressed in his damp clothes but his mouth has stopped bleeding.

DOCTOR

  
It's a hemorrhage. There is literal bleeding, we managed to drain as much as we can but. There's gonna be long lasting effects. Do you have any idea how this could have happened?

FATHER

  
Sollu, do you-

>Sollux looks down at his splintered and bruised hands. He's the one that hit Mituna over the head

SOLLUX

  
N-N-No- I can't. I...

DOCTOR

  
Well, the damage seems to be a head injury. Dr. Niemal tells me that Mituna sometimes suffers from nightmares? It could be from him thrashing around in his sleep...

>The adults expectantly look at Sollux.

SOLLUX

  
(swallows) Yeah. Nightmareth.

_BACK TO SCENE_

ERIDAN

  
He told me you w-would be here

>Eridan waits for an answer. When he doesn't get one he sits beside Sollux

ERIDAN

  
He says you've been out the w-whole day. For some reason he thinks I w-would know-w w-what's wrong w-with you. 

SOLLUX

  
You don't have to dance around hith name like I'm gonna fucking flip on you.

ERIDAN

  
Okay then. So. Are you okay, or something.

SOLLUX

  
There'th no reathon for you to be here. 

ERIDAN

  
Like I just said Ka-

SOLLUX

  
He could thuck a pair of dickth for all I care! I don't need him to play thaviour with me and I thertainly don't need thome too rich and bored athhole who feel the morally obligated to help me just becauth he thcared thomeone will know he geth hard thinking about thomeone cruthing hith ballth!

>Eridan stares at Sollux in stunned silence, he makes a move to stand, finally facing Sollux.

SOLLUX

  
(sigh)Ed, I-

ERIDAN

  
No! Forget it. I don't w-want your apology okay. I get that I'm a- a freak! Point and stare at the masochistic rich asshole, right? I just w-want everything so much, huh? Everyone loves me so much that I need them to hate me too, right? 

>Sollux wants to say something 

ERIDAN

  
I didn't like being like this. No one asks to be like this. But you know-w w-what, fuck you. Fuck you. You have Karkat, you have a life you can love outside of everyone else's eyes. Fuck me for thinking you'd understand.

>Eridan walks off.

CUT TO:

**SOLLUX CAPTOR'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

>SOLLUX sits on the SAME couch. This time the apartment is clean and the only sound is the sizzling of a HOT CAST IRON PAN in the kitchen.

  
SOLLUX

  
KK do you think I'm a thaditht?

KARKAT

  
An asshole. A bulge sucking tit sore. A raw inflamed pulsing ulcer on the rectum of my patience-

SOLLUX

  
I thaid I wath thorry-

>Karkat throws the plate of fried eggs and toast on Sollux's lap

KARKAT

  
And I still haven't fucking accepted your apology. But sure, since you're so fucking interested in what people would think of you today: no you're not an asshole

>Sollux just hums in thought before snapping the toast in half and covering it in honey.

CUT TO:

**ERIDAN AMPORA'S APARTMENT- MORNING**

>Sollux leaves the golden cart at the door. He's listening to the whistling of the shower. He fixes his tie and suddenly feels very unclean in the MARBLE LIKE surfaces of the PENTHOUSE. He awkwardly tries to wait for Eridan to come out

ERIDAN

  
(Walks out in a tightly roped gown) I hope you're ready to- Sol?

SOLLUX

  
Uhm. Thup?

ERIDAN

  
Uhm, this is a mistake

SOLLUX

  
No. Not a mithtake. I needed to talk to you. I have to apologithe

ERIDAN

  
(sigh) No you can't. I said all of that to get a reaction out of you. Can we-we just forget about it. I meant w-what I said. Let's forget about this. I appreciated all of... this- the pain. But you don't need to keep doing it for me. (breathes in) I had to stop at some point right?

SOLLUX

  
I. You don't have to. I mean you can get anyone elth. Not me, right

ERIDAN

  
W-who the fuck else do you think is willing to come near me? Can't really do it to myself either...

  
SOLLUX

  
(surprised) It really has to be thomeone elth?

>Eridan nods, awkwardly avoiding Sollux's gaze.

SOLLUX

  
(breathes in) Then. I want to do it.

>Sollux takes a single step forward. Waiting for Eridan to allow him the next. Eridan nods and Solux walks forward.

SOLLUX

  
(holds Eridan's wrist) I want to. (he rubs his thumb over an old burn mark) I want to do thith to you. I like it

>Eridan looks a little scared by the statement, before he can saying anything Sollux speaks 

SOLLUX

  
Not because I want to hurt you or anything but. I'm not thum thick fick, you're not a thick fuck. Ith becauth... becauth. I need to? (he finally looks Eridan in the eye)  
I need to know that, even when I'm doing thith, that even when I'm hurting thomeone who ithnt me- thomeone who can thtop me, I can. Do it on my own. Eridan, (sighs) I know you're the only one that can thtop me.

ERIDAN

  
So... (swallows) those are the ground rules, if w-we do this? I need to tell you w-when to stop. And you can be you. No matter w-what? No more bitter, possessive dick Sollux?

SOLLUX

  
Jutht me, all the way. I promithe that when we do thith I'll be me. Only me.

FADE OUT.


End file.
